Sky
Most important info Sky is the most major element of background. It always changing, but only in some locations. Sky used as a background color for an location. Sky included in every single location. It includes the Sun/Moon, clouds, stars, and fog. The sky and fog range from multitude of different colors. However, every color used seems to be from a selection of certain colors, like dark green or white. Same goes for the fog. New exploration of sky showed, that color is programmed before player is started day - you can test this: in first day bright moon cottage always contains white sky, natural world always have green sky on first day too. For more good example, day 30 - natural world has very rare color of the sky - violet. You can check it. When a dream is started, each map has a set color for it's sky and fog. Linking to and from these locations won't change the color of the sky/fog, until the dream ends and another is started. For example, if Kyoto has a white sky, and you link to and from it in the same dream, the sky stays white. Sky details (Sun, clouds) do not stay consistent, and change every time you link. There are many maps in the game that do not change sky. These map are The Violence District, Moonlight Tower, Temple Dojo, Flesh Tunnels, Clockwork Machines, Sun Faces Heave, and Black Space. All other maps can change their sky/fog. Details *The sky can be a solid color, or a rough gradient. Fog can only be a solid color. *Glistering sun can appear in three different colours: red, white and green. After doing cycle between locations you can change sun's position on the sky and its colour. *The Moon can be blue, light blue or yellow, and can be in different fazes. There can also be two Moons. Also you can encounter lunar eclipse, when one dark moon will be behind another. *Clouds can come in different sizes, and rotate on their axis at varying speeds, or not rotate and move at all. *Stars are almost impossible to see, due to the way the textures are rendered, and are usually only out when the Moon is. *Moon never appears on sea-green colour of the sky ( example: Kyoto, Day 1 ). Trivia *Color of the sky is pre-programmed. In one location it stay static for a whole day. *It is more likely, that each day has a set color for each map. For example, Bright Moon Cottage always has a white sky on Day 1. Gallery Rare violet.jpg Demonic red.jpg Sun.png|An example of the Sun with flares and a gradient sky mooninthesky.png|Example of the Moon Clouds.png|Example of clouds Stars.png|Example of a rare glimpse of a star. You have to look at the right angle to see them. stars2.png|Example of stars with a different rendering mode. Note that they are only the size of a pixel. startextue.png|The star texture located in the game's files Natural Downer Two Moons.jpg|Two Moons Screenshot_20200204-112444.jpg|White Sun Screenshot_20200204-112536.jpg|Green Sun Screenshot_20200204-112702.jpg|Red Sun Screenshot_20200207-172813.jpg|Small blue moon and some stars Screenshot_20200206-024843.jpg|Big Light Blue Moon. Screenshot_20200206-025134.jpg|Big Yellow Moon Screenshot_20200206-030737.jpg|Dirty Sky, Lunar Eclipse of blue moon and some stars Screenshot_20200209-051246.jpg|Small light blue moon eclipse and bloody sky Screenshot_20200209-142418.jpg|White sky Screenshot_20200209-142630.jpg|Sea-green sky Screenshot_20200209-142917.jpg|Acid-green sky Screenshot_20200209-143038.jpg|Dark blue sky Screenshot_20200209-143201.jpg|Ultra blue sky Screenshot_20200209-143338.jpg|Normal blue sky ( gradient ) Screenshot_20200209-143523.jpg|Early morning sky ( blue with pink line ) Screenshot_20200209-143740.jpg|Bloody red sky Screenshot_20200209-144711.jpg|Wood-green sky Screenshot_20200209-145716.jpg|Grey sky ( very strong fog ) Screenshot_20200209-145908.jpg|Dark-bronze sky Screenshot_20200209-150051.jpg|White sky ( strong fog ) Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Content Category:Object Category:Needs Work